Soundtrack
Hier ist die Auflistung der Soundtracks zu den einzelnen Staffeln zu finden. Staffel 1 Der Soundtrack zur ersten Staffel erschien am 9. April 2013. # Main Title Theme # One Bite at A Time # I Know What I Have to Do # Forward March # Making History # Zoe's First Close-Up # Peter and Christina # Reverend Underwood's Eulogy # Someone We Own # Melancholia # Claire and Adam # I've Known Everything # Two Kinds of Pain # Zoe Fired # Coming Home # Trapped # Claire's Fix # Claire's Dream # Truth and Lies # Grooming Russo to Run # End It # Power # Frank Prays # Peter Says Goodbye # In A Lot of Pain # The Set Up # Chessboard Revealed # Suspicion & Hubris # Flowers for Claire Staffel 2 # Next In Line # Main Title Season 2 # The Ring # Freddie's World # Two Minutes # Grief Demands An Answer # Rock Creek # Our Fortress # Rachel on the Bus # Toxic President # She Fell # Heronymous # Two More Votes # A Gift From Feng # Claire's Secret # Pretty Polly # Easy As Pie # Heat Wave # I Hate Lying # Lucas Cornered # Covert Plans # Rachel and Jacob # Put It to Bed # Your Respect # Married to the V.P. # Moments of Escape # Tusk Drops A Bomb # Same Mistake Twice # To Be King # Read to Me # Jackie Crosses Claire # Tusk Turns # One Degree of Separation # What I Want # Articles of Impeachment # Mr. President # Distance Myself Staffel 3 # Losing Rachel # Not Coming to Iowa # More Human Now - Main Title Season Three # Respect # Arrival in Moscow # We Were Equals # Underwood's New Deal # Roll Call # Don't Break A Promise # I Want the Lexus # Jordan Valley # He Was Brave # A Desperate Plea # Not A Chauffeur # Smoking Cubans # Human Cost # God's Ear # Submerged # Betrayal # Deal with Dunbar # Capture The Imagination # Expect Landfall # Remy Spurned # Every Intention # I Didn't Jump # Trust # Power Run Amok # Empire Without Heirs # Yard Work # Stamper's Grief # Taking Rachel # Leaving You # More Courage Staffel 4 # Any Less Hurtful # Main Title # Had My Doubts # Terminal # Make The Terror # Texas # Opposing Forces # Celia # Become Dangerous # Help You Win # Doris Jones # It Radiates # What I'm Afraid Of # Keep An Eye # Cabin in the Woods # Betrayed # Coat Tails # Cronkite Moment # Hope He Dies # The Plan Is Sound # Digging Up Notes # Obedience # Remy Danton # Madness # I Dream of Zoe # New Organ # Back You Up # On the Ticket # Search Engine Plot # Common Enemy # Blind Eye # NRA Meeting # Running Mates # Janine Remembers # Straw Man # Memorial Fund # Thank You Texas # Aiko on the Move # You Should Go # Good For the Pain # Arrangements # Perfectly Timed Exit # Hallucinations # Partners For Life # This is the President # Tusk Lied # Jackie Sharp # A Thousand Miles # In the Dark # Conway Intervenes # Mr. Hamadi # Political Sabotage # Let Him Go # A United Front # Rebirth Kategorie:Sonstiges